narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ookami Akiyama
Ōkami Akiyama (秋山狼, Akiyama Ōkami), is a shinobi originating from Iwagakure and later becoming a permanent resident of Konohagakure. He is the only other surviving member of the Akiyama Clan, next to his younger cousin, Kasumi Akiyama. He is an original character created by ~Love-Inspiredof DeviantART. (Now on the account SweetContext). BackgroundCategory:DRAFT Ōkami was born three years prior to his younger cousin, to his mother and father in Iwagakure. Although he did not possess their Kekkei Genkai, he was spoiled relentlessly by his Aunt and Uncle throughout his younger childhood. Following the birth of his cousin, he became quite fond and attached to the little Akiyama and helped her when it was necessary. Although he was competent enough to graduate at a younger age from Iwagakure's academy, it was around this time that the attack on their family occurred. Along with Deidara's help, he ushered Kasumi to the edge of the village where they were able to escape. The pair then began the long trip towards Konoha, going to the only other people that they knew; the Mizushimas. With the two young genin traveling alone, it took them nearly two weeks to reach Konoha compound. Their usual path that would be taken to get to the village was no longer an option as they feared they were being tracked. Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, the two reached the outer skirts of Konoha; the furthest distance where their shinobi would not be scouting. At least this was the information that Ōkami was given, in the event that they needed to run away and hide. The next few months were difficult for the two. Kaitō discovered them living by themselves after a few weeks when he had not heard from the Akiyama's on shipments and repairs, and went to check the compound. Worried for the two, he took them under his wing up until his death; the same day Kasumi was blinded permanently. They were then met with a new face; Kakashi's. Kaitō had been confiding to him for months about the two children's existence, and when young Kakashi had heard of his friend's death -- went to check on them in his stead. Within the first few years of being adopted into the Mizushima clan, it was discovered that he suffered from cardiomyopathy; a deterioration of the heart. It wouldn't be until sometime after the Fourth Shinobi World War that he would find a heart donor and medical technology was advanced enough for a safe transplant. Relations with the Mizushimas As with Kasumi, and the rest of his clan members, Ōkami became familiar with his personal blacksmith, Yūsuke Mizushima. The two were close in age, and became friends immediately. Yūsuke promised to make Ōkami the best weapon he could possibly forge for him. Two years following his coming of age, Yūsuke worked on ideas with Ōkami about what type of weapon he would like to have. Ōkami specified that he wouldn't be using his clan's hiden, so it wouldn't have to be flashy; just something he could use. In the end, Yūsuke created a halberd; using some of the finest steels and the best chakra conducting wood to create the shaft with. It separates in the middle, with an ax-like blade on each end, one bearing the Akiyama clan symbol and the other with the Mizushima clan symbol, showing the good relation between the clans. He was also placed in a genin team with Amaru Mizushima, who would later become his wife. Third Shinobi World War ''Main Article: Third Shinobi World War Being young at the time, Ōkami has very few memories of the war. He remembers the uneasiness of the clan and the village, the silence in the air and that it wasn't to be questioned. Ōkami spent most of his time preoccupied with Kasumi, keeping her out of trouble and answering what questions he could for her. They were young, but not ignorant. Following the war's end, he remembered the pain on the villager's face's when certain people didn't come home. The cries, and the heartbreak. The atmosphere was heavy for months after the war. Personality Ōkami is the type of man to adhere to his own codes of conduct: He protects his own; family, friends, and comrades. He loves unconditionally, despite what they may have done in the past. He will forgive you, when he's been shown that his forgiveness is valued. He will always fight to the best of his ability when it is required, and give respect and you will receive respect in return. He is known to be family oriented, as seen with his marriage to Amaru Mizushima and his deep affection for his cousin, Kasumi. He cares for his wife greatly and their later had daughter, and in his younger years doted on and raised Kasumi. When his cousin abandoned the Leaf, he was greatly devastated and due to his health, was put up in the hospital for nearly three weeks with constant monitoring. Ōkami has a very laid back personality, and it takes a lot to anger him. He is, like most of his family was, very stubborn and can often times be very upfront about things that bother him. Usually he tiptoes around and sugar coats these things, but when finally irritated, he is brash and tactless about it. Appearance Ōkami has sharp, almond shaped eyes with purple irides and soft bags below his eyes. His hair is white, shapes his face and spikes in the back. Ōkami is usually seen wearing the standard jōnin uniform, albeit his shirt is a tight spandex variation. His kunai bag is worn on the right side and his forehead protector's metal plaquette is fixed to the back of his flak jacket. After the war, he is seen wearing the new uniform. His hair is also cut shorter and pushed back by a thick headband. He has visibly come into his age and appears more mature. His plaquette is still worn on the back of his flak jacket. Abilities As a shinobi, Ōkami prides himself in his abilities. Compared to his cousin, and some of his fellow jōnin his abilities are rather low. Although he has to be careful with how often and how vigorously he trains, he is well deserving of his jōnin rank. He later becomes captain of his own genin team, and is skillful enough to quickly determine each of their strengths, weakness and best attack patterns. Sometime after the war, his genjutsu and taijutsu each raised one level, bringing his total stats to 28. Chakra Prowess and Control Being a member of the Akiyama clan innately gives him a large reserve of chakra. At the start, his chakra control was poor, resulting in him wasting chakra in techniques that didn't require very much chakra to begin with. It wasn't until this fact was pointed out to him during a training session that he decided to work on how his chakra was used. Due to his health though, his stamina suffers greatly. Intelligence Ōkami is of average level intelligence, but increases this ability with his strong observation skills and keen senses. He uses this skill towards his genin, making each an individual training module that helps them improve on the things they do well at, and make up for the areas they lack in. He's also capable of coordinating teams to the best of their abilities, as seen by using other's strengths to greatly make up for holes in tactics where other's weaknesses come into play. Bukijutsu halberd1.png|How his halberd appears when collapsed. Best for mid-range fighting. halberd2.png|How it appears in it's second form. Best for close-range fighting. Sometime before part I, Ōkami is given his personal weapon. From then on it is his main form of attack and he has poured the most of his time into mastering his naginatajutsu. Through repeated use of changing between it's pole form and dual-wield form, the transition has become effortless for him; taking little to no conscious effort. As a part of his chakra control training, he learned to funnel his chakra from shaft to blades, and even gaining nature transformations later on. Summoning Techniques Ōkami at some point in his training, makes contact with degu that he can summon. He can summon various sizes of degu, but mostly summons smaller degu to perform simple tasks for him such as delivering messages and gathering information. Stats Part II Pain's Assault (Arc) ''Main Article: Pain's Assault (Arc) Since Ōkami has fragile health, he was sent to watch the villagers along with the select few other jōnin at the evacuation centre. When the village was destroyed, he was severely injured. Fourth Shinobi World War ''Main Article: Fourth Shinobi World War Ōkami was placed in the First Division despite his lingering health condition. At some time, he came in contact with one of Kasumi's clones and after an unwarrented fight between the two, he began to suffer heart failure. He was resussitated by his cousin's clone and kept safe by it. Later, when the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast, he is still trapped by it, despite being unconscious. He, (similar to his cousin) dreams of being home in Iwagakure with the rest of the clan, and Amaru by his side. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie ''Main Article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Sometime in the blank period after the war, Ōkami and Amaru married. He can be seen walking with his wife throughout the movie. Epilogue Years later, Ōkami is seen sitting in the hospital, with Amaru and their daughter present; as well as a newly pregnant Kasumi, and Mihaya. After receiving his heart transplant, he mentions how nice it'll be to spend better time with his family once he recovers. Trivia * Ōkami has strong familial affections towards his cousin; similar to how Neji perceives Hinata in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth. * He suffers from cardiomyopathy, a deterioration of the heart. This was not discovered until after he became a shinobi. * Ōkami's chakra color is a pale scarlet. * He has a somewhat perverted side, as he enjoys reading Jiraya's Icha Icha Paradise series. * According to the databook(s) ** Ōkami's hobbies include reading and watching over the younger Mizushima children. ** Ōkami wishes to fight Genma Shiranui. ** His favorite foods include anything homemade, specifically Amaru's omelettes. However he dislikes strong coffees and teas. ** Ōkami has completed 135 official missions in total: 88 D-Rank, 25 C-Rank, 17 B-Rank, 4 A-Rank and 1 S-Rank. ** His favorite word is "togetherness" (一体感, ichi taikan). * Up until his heart transplant, Ōkami was both on medication and a simple equivalent to a pacemaker. * Ōkami scored 8 (Anti Sue) on the Mary-Sue test. * Ōkami's theme Quotes *To Kasumi: "Why did you abandon us?! You didn't have to leave, everyone loved you so much Kasumi! There was nothing left for us in Iwagakure!" *To Amaru: "There's nothing about you that I dislike, Amaru. Don't dwell on what others may think." *About the clan: "They killed them! They killed our family... Mother... Father... Grandmother..." *To Kakashi (As Hokage): "Please, Hokage-sama, please forgive her. She has taken many wrong paths in her lifetime, but she never once sought to hurt the Leaf, our home." Gallery OkaStats.png|Ōkami's first book stats, totaling 26 Pc love inspired 01 by shirayuki no mai-d4ncu45.png|(img copyright of shirayuki-no-mai@dA) Resources The calculated age for chapter 700 is approximately 16 years after chapter 699. Naruto Gaiden is another 2 years after chapter 700. I am using this guide, which translated this official timeline, here. Category:DRAFT